


What ceremony?

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life, Polyamory, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Rex, Fives and Anakin have to negotiate an agreement to join the republic. But the planet requires them to participate in a special ceremony.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex and Fives all got off the transport on an outer rim plan called Sarkhai. They were headed toward the Annex of Kespan to have the Sarkhai people join the republic. 

"Sir, permission to speak."

"Go ahead Fives."

I was wondering why the Jedi council didn't send General Kenobi for something like this.

I don't know Fives the Jedi council just told me he was busy with something else. They wouldn't tell me and I have no idea why they sent me at all. I'm not very good with these kinds of negotiations.

They walked in silence for a while before Fives spoke up again.

"Remind me again why we had to park all the way out here. In the middle of nowhere."

"Quiet trooper."

It's okay Rex. The reason we parked out here was because one of our informants. Told us the Separatist's were already here. That's why were parked so far out. It's to make sure the separated can't stop us from the negotiations.

It was quiet for the rest of the walk toward the city. Everyone made sure to stay on high alert looking for any Separatist's. When they got to the city. They found a group of people waiting for them.

"Welcome Jedi knight Skywalker. If you could please follow me my Lord would like to talk with you"

"Right of course, lead the way."

He quietly followed behind there guide. While staying alert and watching his surrounding's. Using the force he could sense the two behind him alert and scanning for threats as well.

When they reached the throne room he could see Lord Vernan who had stood up upon seeing him and started walking over.

"Ah, knight Skywalker we have much to discuss. I am not sure if you were aware of this but the Separatists are here as well."

"Yes I had a feeling they would be here. I think it would be best for your people if we got started before the Separatist's knew we were here."

"Not so fast Knight Skywalker. We can discuss an agreement until you perform our ritual."

He gritted his teeth together annoyed.

"What ritual might that be."

"It is the ritual of our people. It is the only way we will begin negotiations."

He tried not to cross his arms.

"Alright how do we do this ritual."

The king only clapped his hands calling his servers.

"You will find out tomorrow. But first you must be very tired. I will have one of my servants take you to your room."

With that he waved his hand and a servant came to take them to there rooms.

"Follow me Knight Skywalker and company. I will take you to your rooms at once."

The servant then started walking.

While they were walking Anakin could feel both Rex and Fives move to his side. They were both looking around trying to map everything out. Just in case something went wrong and we had to make a quick get away.

When they reached there room the servant stopped.

"Here is your room Knight Skywalker. I'm afraid we don't have any more room to host your companions. So I hope you don't mind if they share a room with you.

"It's no problem at all. Right boys."

"Sir, Yes Sir."

The servant looked startled before bowing and saying.

"I must get going now ring the bell if you need anything. 

Then she ran off.

He watched her leave before walking into their room. He could feel Fives and Rex wearily walk in behind him. The moment they entered the room they started to do a perimeter sweep just to make sure there was no danger.

Looking around he noticed it wasn't very big. It was only a little bit bigger then his room aboard the resolute. Which was practically a glorified closet with it's own bathroom. He looked over and noticed a clock hanging on the wall. He startled when he realized it was almost midnight. He looked over at Rex and Fives and noticed they looked a little uncomfortable. He frowned before turning to his captain.

"Rex what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry sir, but there's only one bed.

He stared at his captain before saying.

"So?"

His captain looked even more uncomfortable before saying.

"Would you like us to sleep on the floor."

Laughing he rolled his eyes good naturally. 

"We can all sleep on the bed after all we have slept in close proximity before. Besides you guys are always sleeping in each others beds. I don't see a problem here."

Both Rex.and Fives looked at each other.

"Of course General, we just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine Rex. How about we get ready for bed."

Fives and Rex both nodded in agreement and began taking off there armor. While he took off his robes and outer layer. 

When Fives and Rex were done they both got into bed. They all layed there awake for a while before he turned off the lights using the force. He layed there looking at the ceiling before laying over and coming face to face with Rex. He blushed before turning in the other direction only to come face to face with Fives. He was in the middle while Fives and Rex were at opposite sides of him making sure they were ready for danger. He turned away from Fives before staring at the ceiling again. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke in the morning he could feel that he was pressed against someone's chest and could feel two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist. He could also feel someone snuggled into his back. Opening his eyes he blushed and felt his eyes widen when he realized that he was snuggled into Rex and had his face tucked under his chin with his hands holding the front of his blacks. In his embarrassment he backed up only to hit another solid chest. He felt like his face was on fire when he realized Fives was behind him. He could feel Fives goatee brush against his neck when he nuzzled into his neck. His earlier movements caused two pairs of arms to tighten there grip and pull him in.

He blushed but couldn't help and fall asleep. He was embarrassed but he was also really comfortable. 

About thirty minutes later both Rex and Fives woke up at the same time. Both of them felt really warm and cozy. Fives had a soft smile and nuzzled something soft. Suprised he opened his eyes and saw his General. He looked at Rex and saw that his eyes were wide and he was looking at their General. They both looked down and noticed their arm's were wrapped around his waist. They were both blushing and he pushed himself away. Which caused General Skywalker to whimper at the loss of warmth. There General, then tried to snuggle even more into Rex. Who was very red all over and looking at him for help. He tried not to laugh and failed. Whispering Rex told him to stop laughing and help him. He still laughed while he asked how this had happened. Rex only shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know! But help me get him off of me!"

At that moment Anakin started to wake up. He was grumbling softly and much to Rex's horror. Their General opened his eyes and started to blush seeing Rex staring down at him. General Skywalker was about to say something but, was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me you three, the King has requested an audience with you."

General Skywalker sat up and said.

"Of course we will be right there just give us a moment."

"Of course. Ring the bell when your done."

All three of them awkwardly stared at each other before standing up and starting to quickly put their clothes on. General Skywalker was done first and waited for Rex and I to finish putting on their armor. When they were done General Skywalker rang the bell.

The servant was there in an instant and bowed.

"Good morning Knight Skywalker I hope you slept well."

"Yes thank you, I slept well."

That's good, now follow me king Vernan is waiting.

"Yes let's go."

"Follow me."

The servant started walking away

While they just followed.

When they reached the room the servant paused before opening both doors and then walked in announcing that they were here and bowing before leaving.

They all walked in with General Skywalker in the front and both Rex and I a little bit behind him.

Looking around he could see that they were in some sort of dining room. He could see King Vernan waving them closer.

"Knight Skywalker did you sleep well? I hope so because you will be having a very busy day today. Which is why you and your friends must sit and eat."

General Skywalker was the first to sit down. While we followed his example.

General Skywalker looked at the king before saying.

"So King Vernan about you joining the Republic."

"Shush we will talk about that later. First you must eat and then I will tell you what you must do."

Everyone was quiet after that and they ate in silence. When they had finished their food the King stood up and told them to follow him.

All three of them bgot up to follow King Vernan as he lead them back to the throne room and then sat down on his throne.

"Now to explain the ritual you must take part in. You three will be sent somewhere. I can not tell you were because you will be split up. All three of you must find each other and over come an obstacle to leave. You will have 42 hours to complete the task. Do you understand?"

They were all a little apprehensive about the splitting up part. But they knew they had no choice.

"Yes we understand."

"Good. I will now allow you to go back to your rooms and plan it over."

"They were then dismissed and lead back to their rooms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Rex and Fives meet with the king and finally learn about the special ceremony.

As they were walking back Anakin noticed Fives start to fidget where he walked.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Fives looked really on edge.

"Sir, if I may say I don't like this idea of us splitting up. We have no idea what is going to happen and the Separatist's are here as well."

Rex looked over before saying.

"I agree with Fives on this one General. I don't trust these rituals after all the crazy things Cody says General Kenobi gets into. I don't think it's safe."

He frowned before shaking his head.

"I don't feel comfortable with this but we don't have a choice. The republic is counting on us. Which is why we need to come up with a plan. We need to be prepared for anything.

"Sir, with all do respect that is not a comfort at all."

He looked down before saying.

"I know."

They walked in a tense silence before Rex said.

"General, we made it to our room."

"Alright, let's get started on making a plan for this Ritual thing."

~30 minutes later~

There was a knock on the door.

"I hate to interrupt you three but it's time. Before you leave I hope that you will be blessed by the people."

"Thank you that is greatly appreciated but me and my men would like to know where we are going and what this ritual is."

"I can not tell you but you will find out soon."

They follow the servent to what looked like a large house. When they entered it looked really nice and it looked very expensive. He also noticed that they were being lead to a room off to the side of the main room. When they entered the room it was around the same size as the room.they were given. The king sat on a chair and was talking to someone in there native language.

"Knight Skywalker this is Adonine. They will be helping you get ready for the ceremony. They will also be getting your friends ready as well."

They all nodded in understanding.

"I must go now I have to prepare your ceremony."

He watched as the king left. Before turning around to see Adenine studying him.

"You two sit down. I will be with you soon."

Adenine pointed at two seats.

She then looked at him and he shivered under her gaze. He briefly wondered hat she was looking for.

"Has anyone ever told you. That you are very pretty. You have a very feminine face and nice hips. Your body is very pretty and I want to bring out how beautiful you are.

She grabbed a dress and told him to put it on in the bathroom while she worked on his men. He was bright red and walked into the bathroom after reminding himself it was for the mission.

Looking over the dress he was holding he could see that it was a 501st blue with white polka dots and a white belt that brought his hips. The sleeves were puffed up slightly and made the dress a lot nicer. He smiled the dress looked really nice and he had to admit he really liked it. He spun in the mirror before putting on the white gloves and shoes. When he was done he rang a bell and Adonine came back and started clapping.

"You look amazing. I knew it would look good on you." 

"Now let's get you to that ceremony."

He followed after Adonine who put a flower in his hair before opening the door. Inside was the king. He instantly noticed Fives and Rex were not there.

"Wow, you look amazing. You did a great job Adenine. Like always."

"Where are my men?"

"You will see them shortly. Now follow me."

He was lead out of the room by the kind where he was handed a bouquet of flowers. That matched his dress.

He looked at them confused before following the king. The king lead him to double doors.

"It's time."

The doors where then opened and he got a look around the room.

He saw both Fives and Rex blushing and standing on an alter. He noticed Both were wearing a white shirt with a 501st blue jacket. They also had the same flower that was in his hair pinned to there suits. They looked amazing and he could feel his face heating up.

Then music started and he was told to start walking down the aisle while music played. He followed along before they told him to stand on the other side of Fives and Rex.

The king walked up the aisle and started speaking.

"Let the ceremony begin."

A bunch of people suddenly cheered.

"We join these three souls, in our ceremony."

He then pulled out a cup before pouring wine into it. "I want all three of you to hold this cup. Next I shall bind the ribbon around your hands to bound your souls together. The king started to wrap the ribbon around their hands.

He then began to understand what kind of a ritual this is. The ritual was for them to get married. He Blushed bright red before he looked over at the other two. They still had not figured out what was happening and they both looked really confused.

Anakin tried not to laugh this was a very Obi-Wan thing to do.

The king kept speaking talking about how the ribbon binds their soul's together. Honestly Anakin wasn't even listening at this point. He wasn't paying attention until the king told each of them to drink a little of the wine.

He saw his troopers look nervous that it was poisoned. It was a possibility and he didn't want them to get hurt. He pulled the wine glass up to his mouth and began to drink the wine. It was sort of sweet and flowed through his mouth. He took a few sips before the king pulled it away and then gave it to Rex who drank from it next. Then the king gave it to Fives who drank it. The king smiled before he out the cup in the middle. He began speaking again about the ceremony and about them becoming one. Rex and Fives just looked more and more confused as he kept talking. When the king finished he asked each of them to say something they liked about the other. This time he had Fives go first. 

"Tell me Fives what is one thing you like about Rex?" 

"I like that he is a very strong leader."

"I see and tell me one thing you like about Anakin?" 

"He always fights along side us and makes sure as many men make it."

He could feel tears in his eyes. It was such a simple statement but it meant the world to him and from the look on Rex's face he felt the same.

"I see, now it is your turn Rex."

"Tell me something you like about Fives?"

"I like how I can always talk to Fives about anything."

"Tell me something you like about Anakin."

"I like how he cares about the men under his command and treats us like people."

"Anakin tell me something you like about Fives."

"I like how Fives always says what's on his mind and is very brave." 

"Tell me something you like about Rex."

"I like how he always has my back and how he's always by my side."

"Now that you have said that I have to ask you a question."

"Anakin, do you promise to always be there for Fives and Rex no matter what? 

"I do."

"Good, that's just what I want to hear."

"Rex, do you promise to always be there for Fives and Anakin? 

"I Do."

"Very good."

"Fives, do you promise to always be there for Rex and Anakin."

"I Do."

"Now Rex, you may kiss Fives and Anakin.

"Wait? what! why do I need to do that?"

"To finish the ceremony of course."

"At that moment Rex realized what was going on here."

After a few moments Fives understood as well. Both of them were blushing but kissed each other. Rex turned turned to him and kissed him after a moment of hesitation.

Now Fives I want you to kiss Anakin. He was bright red and slightly dazed but he kissed Fives. 

Perfect. Now you will only need to consummate your wedding and then I will join the Republic. I will send you back to your hotel room. After all you will be very busy tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://charlottenua.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/shapes.png
> 
> The link for the dress. The exact dress is 1936.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Fives and Rex enjoy married life.

When they got back to their room they didn't say anything for a while they all just stood around blushing.

"What now General?"

"I don't know Rex."

They were quiet again before he looked at his men.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I had no idea."

"It's fine General. Besides it was kind of fun."

He smiled softly.

"I guess we're married now."

"I guess so Sir."

"If we're married then you two have to call me Anakin."

Fives and Rex looked at each other.

"We will try Si-Anakin."

"Thank you, Rex."

They all stood in silence again.

"This is really awkward."

Fives then turned to Rex.

"Come on Rex. You heard the king."

He turned bright red along with Rex who was staring at Fives like he was crazy.

"F-Fives!"

"What? He's our husband now, Rex."

Rex gave him a hard look.

"I know bu-"

"No buts. We have to do this anyway."

He watched Rex and Fives argue while he just stood there.

They must have forgotten he was even there because they got really heated. Eventually he decided to cut in having enough of there argument.

"Rex, I'm with Fives on this one. You heard the king we have to do this. But if you don't want to that's okay. I'm fine with it. I would never force you to do something you don't want to."

Rex blushed.

"I-I want to. It's just that I didn't think you would."

He turned bright red before admitting.

"I would love too."

After his confession he watched as their eyes darkened with lust.

Fives walked up to him and they started kissing. He opened his mouth and let Fives in. A moment later Rex came up and started kissing and sucking on his neck. He moaned and Rex bit down before licking an apology.

He moaned when he felt Fives hands wander. Fives dragged his arms down his chest. Tweaking his nipples through the dress.

Rex pulled away and looked at Fives smirking before they both ripped the dress off of him.

He gasped in suprise and bucked up hoping to find friction. Rex grabbed his hips before lightly biting his hips and thighs while ignoring his dripping length.

Fives tweaked a nipple while mouthing his other.

He gasped and pleaded for more but they both ignored his cries for more.

He could feel Fives beard brush his stomach and wondered what it would feel like lower.

"Damn captain you really left your mark."

He could feel Rex smirk against him.

"I think I need to leave a few marks of my own."

Fives moved his head back to his neck and started leaving marks. He gasped feeling Fives goatee rub against his skin.

"Do you like that Anakin?"

"Y-yes please. Please, please."

He was shaking his head and pleading with them.

Fives kissed him before saying.

"Please what?"

He gasped out.

"Please, Fuck me! I want to feel both of you in me."

He could see Rex frown out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure you could take us both."

"Yes! Yes please! I can take you both!"

They both growled before Rex grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. Before passing it to Fives.

Rex smirked before pushing in.

"You feel so tight."

Fives stopped putting lube on his fingers and turned around watching.

"Do you like the show Fives?"

"Hey, I can't help it. Your fingers disappearing inside our husband is a beautiful sight."

They all shivered at the name.

"He's ours Fives."

"Yes he is. No one can have him."

"He's all ours. Now help me stretch him."

Fives grinned before moving down and pushing a finger in.

"Oh wow. That feels nice. I can't wait to fuck you."

Rex smirked before really stretching him.

He gasped and moaned.

"Please I'm ready. Please."

Fives and Rex looked at each other as though they were deciding before they removed there suits.

He sat up on his elbows and watched as their expanse of skin was revealed to him.

Fives winked at him before saying.

Do you like what you see Anakin.

He pumped his cock a few times.

"I would like it even more if you fucked me already."

Rex tissed him while walking over.

"So impatient. What are we going to do with you."

"Fuck me please."

Rex laughed.

"Alright cyare."

He shivered at the nickname and whimpered out a please.

"Oh you like that Cyare."

"Yes, oh yes."

Rex grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. He then pressed then pressed in and moaned.

"You feel so tight and perfect."

He cried out in please when Rex thrusted all the way in.

"Ahhh, Anakin you feel so good."

Rex stayed pressed against his prostate while Fives gently pushed in.

He cried and moaned from the pleasure.

Fives gently pushed all the way in and he screamed in pleasure.

"Please be move. It feels so good."

He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't care. He was painfully hard and he just wanted them to move.

They both started moving at the same time, slowly building a rhythm.

He smiled and moaned he had never felt so full in his life and he loved it.

Rex and Fives built up a rhythm and started pounding into him. They all moaned and cried out before being pulled over the edge.

He was the first one to fall. He screamed when they hit his prostate at the same time. His vision became static as he felt waves of pleasure move through him.

His orgasm caused Fives and Rex to shortly follow. They both moaned and shot there hot seed deep inside of him.

He shivered at the thought of being filled by there cum. If being claimed by them.

When he became aware again. He felt a wet cloth wiping him off.

Opening his eyes he saw Rex with a wash cloth cleaning him up. He sleepily smiled at him.

"I see your more alert. Fives is going to get you water. Try not to fall asleep."

He sleepily shaked his head. But his eyes started to grow heavy and he was having a hard time opening them.

He felt like jello. It was like Fives and Rex had remade him. It felt amazing and he sighed in happiness.

Just then Fives entered the room.

"I got you a glass of water."

He sleepily opened his eyes.

"Mhh, thanks."

Fives put the glass against his lips and told him to drink.

He happily obeyed making sure to drink the whole glass.

He sleepily watched Fives set the glass down and Rex walk into the bathroom.

He made grabby hands while whining.

"Come here."

Fives smiled before laying in bed with him.

"I'm here cyare."

He smiled before calling out for Rex.

"Rex!"

"I'm coming!"

Rex stepped out of the bath and smiled taking them both in.

He walked to the other side and layed down before pressing against his back.

Fives pressed him against his chest and he smiled feeling safe and loved.

Rex kissed the back of his head before saying.

"It's okay love we got you."

"You can fall asleep now."

He sleepily nodded at Fives.

"Mh, okay."

It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Both Rex and Fives waited until his breathing evened out before falling asleep themselves.


End file.
